Martian Memorandum
right | thumb | Martian Memories In 2033, the Decepticons invade Mars, destroying the Earth Defence Command fighter base and taking the site for their own. But Galvatron has an ulterior motive than just wanton destruction... just what is he looking for? Logs * Mars Under Siege - Using the tactical data gained during their previous campaign, the Decepticons invade Mars. Galvatron orders Geo to search for something unknown. * Shockwave vs Moonracer - Moonracer spies on the Decepticons as they survey the Martian Lake for geothermal opportunities. All well and good until Shockwave finds out and seeks to hunt her down. * Clash at Promontory Point - A covert Autobot/EDC mission runs into trouble at Promontory Point: both Cyclonus and Shockwave. * Battle for Olympus Mons - Autobots and Decepticons skirmish over Olympus Mons. * Shockwave and Buzzkill plot - Shockwave issues orders to Buzzkill regarding the underground alien planetary core shaft room. * The search for the autobot base - Tired of letting the Autobots raid their martian base, the Deceptions send a patrol in search of the Autobot base. * Mars Base Assault - The Decepticons launch a well-planned assault on the Allied base, and the base is indeed annihilated. However, nearly two weeks have passed, and the Allies have had time to prepare a surprise of their own for their unwanted callers. * War Council - The refugees from the destroyed Autobot base meet to discuss their options and plans for striking back at the Decepticons. * Shockwave and Buzzkill Plot - Part 2 - Buzzkill reports her progress in building the solar spacebridge. * An Interview for Needlenose - Needlenose contacts Amber MacKenzie to arrange to give her the real story about Decepticon nobility and Autobot treachery. * Shock and Awe...tobots - Scattershot leads a daring mission to assault Trypticon himself, a distraction to give Allied Intel a chance to find out why the Decepticons are on Mars. * EDC Politics - If the EDC doesn't have problems enough, Colonel Nate Briar has to defend his command from a civilian High Inquisitor... er, Inspector, with her own agenda. * Spying on Charr - Autobot Style - Rodimus Prime commands a spy shuttle to see what the Decepticons are plotting. Turns out, it's reprogramming the UFO drones. Hilarity ensues. * Smash and Look - Rodimus Prime leads a small team back to Mars to distract the Decepticons while the Allies look for information about the Decepticons' devastating EMP weapon. * Countdown: Mars - The Autobots launch a massive counteroffensive against the alien superweapon the Decepticons hijacked on Mars. The Long Night * The Long Night: Mars Attacks! - After taking out Earth's defenses with an EMP blast from Mars, the Decepticons launch a massive, multi-pronged attack against a defenseless Earth. * The Long Night: Hoover Dam - Hoover Dam was just brought online, and the Decepticons are determined to take it down. The Autobots and EDC are just as determined that they won't. * The Long Night: Mission to Antarctica - An EDC/Autobot mission to rescue scientists marooned in Antarctica runs into trouble when a couple of Decepticons happen by. * The Long Night: Defensor vs Abominus - The Terrorcons ambush the Protectobots as they help the reconstruction effort in Toronto. * The Long Night: The Destruction of Decepticon Island - Computron shows up on a nearly evacuated Decepticon Island... and suddenly everything is on fire.